


temptations while training

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Licking, Oral Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Lucy has taken to booking the training area in full whenever she trains with you, knowing full well that you can't help yourself around her once she's worked up a sweat.
Relationships: Azami | Lucy/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	temptations while training

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of Kinktober, with some Lucy x Reader sweat kink!

Training with Lucy is always a struggle. The Pike Queen always gives it her all, holding nothing back even when she’s training. It’s something you admire, and you’d be content simply watching her. Of course, being in a relationship with her, she has certain expectations of you, as well. She would never let you sit idly by, watching her, when you could be involved with the training. It’s a price you’re willing to pay, as you’re just as eager to get stronger as she is. 

Perhaps your methods would have been slower, less intense, but you don’t mind this at all. Lucy is an incredible trainer, and you feel that training together only pushes the two of you that much closer. Though, a big part of that might be what comes after training. By now, Lucy has come to expect it. Whenever she’s worked up a sweat, you simply can’t help yourself. The training room is empty besides the two of you, Lucy using her status as one of the Frontier Brains to book the entire room. In the past, she wouldn’t.

Lucy doesn’t mind who is around her while training, as they don’t affect anything anyway. But now? Now, she’s aware of how much you enjoy being this close to her. She does it so that you don’t have to pull her away somewhere private, so that you can simply indulge yourself right here.

“Lucy,” you murmur, and she smiles at you.

“What is it?” she asks, and you lean in close. You can’t help yourself, you breathe in deep, inhaling her scent. Her natural scent has always been appealing to you, as Lucy isn’t the type to adorn herself with fancy perfumes. But nothing could top this, the scent of her sweat, of all of her hard work. Her body is incredible, especially glistening with sweat under the lights.

“I love you,” you answer, and Lucy chuckles. It’s a low, seductive laugh, only adding to your growing arousal.

“I love you, too,” Lucy says, and she wraps her arms around you, pulling you in close. “I must be a lucky girl, given how crazy you are for me.”

“We’re both lucky, aren’t we?” you ask, and Lucy nods.

“I suppose we are, yes, since we ended up together,” Lucy answers. “I hope you know I’m never letting you go. Your face is burned more deeply into my mind than any opponent’s could be.”

You don’t bother answering, as you know she already knows. Instead, you lean in, licking her neck, tasting the sweat from her efforts. Lucy shudders, always finding that first touch strange. It never takes her long to get used to the feeling of your tongue dragging over her skin, but she can’t ever seem to prepare herself for that first touch.

Lucy may think she’s got you all wrapped up, and that you’d never be able to get away from her. But it wouldn’t matter either way. You’re so happy, so lucky to have her, that you will be staying right here. How could you not? Lucy is amazing, and you can never get enough of her. As you work your way lower, eagerly exploring her, Lucy moans. 

“I’m starting to get used to this sort of thing,” Lucy admits, placing a hand on the back of your head. That only spurs you on, and you continue licking the sweat from her. It’s an intoxicating taste, especially since it is  _ hers _ . “Perhaps, I even enjoy this.”

You don’t need to speak up. You don’t need to tell her that you already know. Lucy isn’t so foolish that she wouldn’t realize you’ve had her figured out, but it still means a lot that she would confide in you just how much she’s started to like this. It makes you happy, knowing that allowing you to indulge yourself in her has become something she can enjoy as well. 

Eventually, you drop to your knees. Lucy looks down at you, a hand on each side of your head. She smiles, and that’s all you need. You reach up, pulling her pants down, and her panties with them. They’re damp, and not only from the sweat of her efforts. She spreads her legs, enough to give you entry, as you begin kissing your way up her thighs. She always works so hard, training harder than anyone you’ve ever known, and it shows. Her sweat is even more intense here, where her clothes trapped it, and you alternate between kissing and licking her, always hungry for more. By the time you reach the end of her thigh, you’ve lost yourself completely. You bury your face between her legs, guiding your tongue up and down the length of her cunt, before driving it inside of her. 

Here, her sweat is mingled with her arousal, showing you just how much she’s enjoyed herself. Nothing can compare to that combination, the two flavors mixing together perfectly, and you can’t help moaning into her. Lucy pats the back of your head, letting you know she appreciates all of this. As you explore her body, tracing shapes within her, she cries out. Her moans are coming more and more frequently, as she loses control over herself.

Lucy can’t help crying out, though she usually tries to stay quiet. Your efforts are too much for her, not even the Pike Queen herself can stand up to this assault. You love every second of it, every sound that escapes her, every indication that she loves this. It’s your own personal heaven, being buried between her legs, eating her out, listening to the sounds of her arousal. You know you’ll never get your fill of Lucy, it’s simply not possible

“Ah, yes,” she groans, as you press in deeper. “More, I’m so…”

She trails off. Lucy can’t manage to finish her request, even as she asks for more, she’s pushed over the edge. You don’t stop, don’t slow, even as you feel her pulsing around your tongue. Her legs tremble, and her voice wavers, but you keep eating her out. She rides out the waves of pleasure, prolonged by your efforts, until she finally crumples beneath her climax. She’s finally spent, standing on shaky legs, and panting, by the time you rise to your feet.

“Still want more?” you ask, and Lucy glances up, into your eyes. She can’t speak, but she nods, biting her lip. Soon, you’ll have her in bed, and keep this heaven lasting as long as you can manage.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
